The White Eyed Wolf
by YoungDarkLink
Summary: A young girl is being chased by a figment of her dreams, so she thought but this is real. She's going to need help to bring in down. But something stands in the way. KxOC
1. Prologue

Hi all people reading my story. This is my first story if you find any mistakes please feel free to tell me.

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

Scene Change/End chap

Well I hope you like it.

The White Eyed Wolf

Prologue

'_Run, run, I'll run and wont stop' _a brunette-headed girl thought as she ran through a thick forest. _' "It" can't catch me now… uhg…' The cuts on her legs were slowing her down._

'_Dammit at this rate I'll… no I can't give up now' _blood soaked her clothes, but she didn't care she just wanted to get away from "it".

'_I'm almost home. If I can make it home I'm sa…' _the young girl slipped on some mud from the forest floor. And landed on her stomach.

'_No' _the girl frowned. _'It's over… everything's over…' _She looked up and saw "it".

Bafu

That was the last thing she heard before everything went black. Her name was Tomoya Whiyi, 14 years old, and confused with life.

Sorry this is kind of short but it's the prologue but the next chap will be longer.


	2. Chapter 1

This is chapter 1 people

"Speech"

'Thoughts' 

ZB scene change/end/beginning of chap ZB

ZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZZBBZB

The White Eyed Wolf

Chapter 1

Darkness, darkness is all Tomoya remembered. She tried to open her eyes, but when she did she couldn't see anything almost if nothing was there.

'_Huh? What's this? Where is everything? Where is here?' _Tomoya looked around to see if there was any clue to back up where she was. _'Hey how'd I get here anyway?'_

"Hey! Is anyone here? Hey!" Tomoya yelled as an echo carried her words. There was no response. After the sound of the echo died down she sat down in defeat. "Aww was is this happening to me…as long as I can remember that my life has been in confusion."

'I wonder if I'm gonna be trapped her forever.' As Tomoya was thinking she noticed a bird in the corner of her eye. 'Hmm? Why didn't I notice that before' Tomoya got up and followed it. 

"Hey where are you taking me?" She reached out to touch the bird, but as she did it disappeared. "What was that about?" Tomoya's eyes started to close. _'I'm sleepy…_

_I'm going to take a nap…'_ she closed her eyes and lay down, and before she knew any better she was asleep.

ZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZ

Tomoya woke up only a little bit after she fell asleep. She looked around to observe her surroundings. "I'm where I was last night." It was true she was in the same forest where she was chased.

"I can't believe you were chased by such a weak image" Tomoya's eyes widened, and she turned around to what creature that said that. As she turned a stinging pain hit her in her side as she forgot she was still wounded.

"Who are you and what image?" She turned more slowly this time so she wouldn't hurt herself this time. There was still a sting but it didn't hurt as much.

"My name is Hitroy, and the image I have nothing else to call it, but it seems to come from your past." Tomoya looked confused. "My past? If you mean that thing I was chased by, it's been chasing me for a long time."

Hitroy looked at her with a smirk. "I can help you get it out of your life, but to do this you need one requirement." Tomoya didn't look amazed she looked annoyed. "And that is?" _'Who does this guy think he is popping out of the blue then asks me for a favor…I guess I should be thankful if he's trying to help.'_

"That book ya see it there." Tomoya looked behind her and saw a white-yellowish book.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Read it." Hitroy said with no emotion at all. "Fine it's just a book." Tomoya opened it up a saw letters she's never seen before. "Uhhhhh… I cant read this bo…" Just before she could finish her sentence the book started to glow a white glow.

"Hmm what it says in white letters I can read… it says the first spell _Hitraza."_

ZBZBZBZBZBZBZBBZBZBZBZZZBBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZB

This is where I'm stopping the chap

Just some back up info. Hitroy is wearing a silver cloak.

His eyes are white with black pupils.

His hair is silver and is shaggy down to his shoulders.

That's about it that's just some stuff I forgot in the chap.


End file.
